


3 AM Stress Baking

by SecretlyInfatuated



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Fluff, I love Peter Parker with all of my soul and so does Sam, M/M, all fluff no angst, it really could be rated G but I like to be safer than sorry, rated T for mentions of butts and people's junk but it's nothing bad i swear lol, they're in love and thriving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyInfatuated/pseuds/SecretlyInfatuated
Summary: “It’s 3 am, why are you making a cake?”“I’m celebrating the death of my sleep schedule and sanity, want some batter?”OR being a part time college student and full time superhero is hard - especially during finals - but being with your boyfriend makes it a bit better.





	3 AM Stress Baking

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many other projects to finish but I got sucked into Ultimate Spider-Man again so here ya go lol

Peter woke up to noises from somewhere in the little apartment he shared with Sam. His boyfriend. His boyfriend who totally liked him too and decided to move in with him. His boyfriend who he totally loves and wants to spend forever with - yeah, you get it. 

His boyfriend who is also currently not in bed with him. Peter frowns and glances at the alarm clock on the nightstand which blares back a big 3:02 AM. He groaned and rolled over. They had already gone to bed late, between trying to stay caught up with classes and making time to patrol, they were kind of strung out and tended to try to get as much sleep when they could.

Another sound from down the hall makes Peter sigh and get up. His spidey sense isn’t telling him anything but then again, it’s not all that reliable. He swipes his web shooters up from the nightstand and creeps down the hallway. He realizes halfway down that if there is actually any trouble he’s only wearing his underwear which could be rather embarrassing but he doesn’t have time to do anything about it.

It’s probably nothing, but he’s learned to be careful with his line of business. He peeks around the corner to find an odd sight, yes, but definitely nothing dangerous. He relaxes and leans against the wall to watch his boyfriend who is also in just his underwear. Mixing something in a bowl while singing lightly under his breath and swaying to whatever beat is in his head. Okay scratch that earlier comment, this is very dangerous. Dangerous for Peter’s heart. 

Peter smiles and walks closer, spotting the rest of the wreckage on the counter. There’s an empty cake mix box and the required ingredients spread out around it. 

“Whatcha doing?” Peter inquires. Sam jumps, having not seen his boyfriend creeping in. Peter catches the bowl of batter before it can fall to the ground and laughs at his boyfriends yelp. 

“Babe,” Sam whines, smacking Peter lightly on the shoulder, “don’t sneak up on me like that!”

Peter laughs and sets the bowl on the counter. He jumps up to sit on the counter himself, pulling his boyfriend towards him with his legs. Sam settles in nicely between Peter’s thighs and Peter brings his arms around Sam’s neck. 

“Sorry, sorry. But it’s three am, why are you making cake?”

“I’m celebrating the death of my sleep schedule and sanity before finals, want some batter?” Sam swipes some of the batter from the bowl and licks it from his finger. “It’s really good.” 

Peter laughs and pulls Sam in for a sweet kiss, humming at the batter flavor still on his lips. “You’re right, it is good.” 

Sam rolls his eyes and kisses Peter again before pulling back and going back to finish his cake mission. “Of course it’s good, it’s Betty Crocker.”

“Ah, of course, the baking legend,” Peter laughs.

“The one and only. A perfect saint and a blessing to this world. The only thing that can beat her recipe is my mom’s, but I didn’t want to make it all from scratch this time,” Sam says through another mouthful of batter. Peter smiles fondly at him.

“What are you doing up, anyways? And with your web shooters?” Sam asks as he pours the batter into a cake pan.

“I heard noises and figured I’d rather be safe than sorry. Too bad the only crime I found was your sorry butt in those horrible boxers.” Peter quipped, staring pointedly at Sam’s awful Spider-Man boxers. Peter really would have liked them but the thought of his face being plastered so close to so many people’s junk creeped him out. 

Sam gasped in mock offense. “Hey! These boxers are amazing and you love my butt. Besides, you’re one to talk. What were you going to do, fight crime in your underwear?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Peter shrugged. Sam laughed and finally put the cake in the oven and set the timer. He wiped his hands and cleared the counter of his mess before settling back in between Peter’s legs. He smiled up at his boyfriend and circled his arms loosely around his waist. 

“Hi,” Sam breathed.

“Hi yourself, dork,” Peter replied fondly, placing his arms around his neck once more and playing with the ends of his hair. “What were you singing earlier?”

Sam blushed and ducked his head, mumbling something. Peter grinned and leaned closer. “Sorry, didn’t quite catch that.”

Sam sighed and raised his head, “7 Rings.”

Peter tried to be a good boyfriend and not laugh but he didn’t last long before he burst. He nearly doubled over with how hard he was laughing, resting his head on Sam’s shoulder and trying to reign in his laughter.    


“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. We both know you sing Beyoncé in the shower so now we’re even,” Sam groused, the corner of his lips twitching up as he ran his hands up his boyfriend’s back, supporting him as he cackled. It was always nice hearing him laugh. It was even better when Sam knew  _ he  _ was the source of Peter’s laughter. 

Peter eventually pulled himself together and leaned back. His cheeks were flushed and he was still grinning. Sam smiled at the sight. Peter leaned forward and kissed Sam, still smiling into it. Sam relaxed into the kiss and thought he could do this for the rest of his life. If only the oven didn’t have to interrupt with the incessant beeping. 

Sam sighed and broke away, giving Peter’s thighs a squeeze when Peter tried to keep him in place with his very buff legs. Peter sighed but let him go. Sam got the cake out of the oven and didn’t bother waiting for it to cool before he cut himself a slice and went to sit next to Peter on the counter. 

They shared the slice and talked about nothing and everything until their yawning got in the way of their words and they decided to go to bed again. As they fell asleep once again, tangled together and breathing in sync, Peter thought that even through all that he’d been through in life, he had it pretty good. Juggling college classes and being a superhero at the same time could be hard and stressful - especially during finals - but he thought it was a little more doable with someone there to share it all with.  

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave kudos and comments if you want, they help a lot! <3  
> Also: I am working on the rest of my unfinished projects but I've had a bad case of writers block and haven't had inspiration until now so I had to write while I could lol. I'm not abandoning my other fics, it's just going to be slow going as I get back into the swing of things. Thanks for your patience.  
> Much love <3


End file.
